bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 352a. Bubble Guppies: Return of the Jedi (part 1)
Plot Luke Skywalker (Tobias) prepares for the final battle against the evil Empire with Princess Leia (Ashlie), Lando Calrissian (Jonesy), Chewbacca and Han Solo (Joshua), who was free from carbonite. The Rebels' task is defeat the stormtroopers and Luke's task is to defeat Darth Vader (Nonny) and Darth Sidious (Mr. Grumpfish), or Palpatine. Will they save the Republic? Will Luke be able to defeat Darth Vader and Darth Sidious? Characters *Nonny as Darth Vader *Mickey Mouse (from Disney) as Obi-Wan Kenobi/Ben Kenobi *Yoda (from Star Wars) *Jabba the Hutt (from Star Wars) *Chewbacca (from Star Wars) *Admiral Ackbar (from Star Wars) *Charlie Brown and Friends (from Peanuts) as new Rebel troopers and Imperial officers *The Flock (from Angry Birds) as Ewoks *Gil as C-3PO and Anakin Skywalker *Bubble Puppy as R2-D2 *Mr. Grumpfish as Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious *Little Fish as Stormtroopers and Scout Troopers *Avi as Boba Fett *Crabs as Imperial Officers *Lobsters as Rebel Pilots *Snails as Rebel Troopers and Imperial Troopers *Tobias as Luke Skywalker *Ashlie as Princess Leia *Jonesy as Lando Calrissian *Joshua as Han Solo Trivia *This is similar to the 1983 movie "Star Wars: Return of the Jedi." *This is a sequel to "The Empire Strikes Back." This story takes place after the third story. *Molly, Goby, Deema and Oona doesn't appear. Story Part 1 (Intro/Darth Vader's Arrival/Jabba the Hutt) 20th Century Fox intro plays. A long time ago, in a galaxy far,far away.... Episode VI Return of the Jedi Luke Skywalker has returned to his home planet of Tatooine in an attempt to rescue his friend Han Solo from the clutches of the vile gangster Jabba the Hutt. Little does Luke know that the GALACTIC EMPIRE has secretly begun construction on a new armored space station even more powerful than the first dreaded Death Star. When completed, this ultimate weapon will spell certain doom for the small band of rebels struggling to restore freedom to the galaxy... It's been awhile since Han Solo's hibernation. The Death Star was almost rebuilt and the troopers are going to it. Crab: Command station, this is ST 321. Code Clearance Blue. We're starting our approach. Deactivate the security shield. Snail: The security deflector shield will be deactivated when we have confirmation of your code transmission. Stand by... You are clear to proceed. Crab: We're starting our approach. (at Death Star II) The shuttle arrived at the new Death Star. Crab: Inform the commander that Lord Vader's shuttle has arrived. Snail: Yes, sir. The troops arrived and see the shuttle. Out of the shuttle was a Dark Lord of the Sith named Darth Vader. Joe Richkid: Lord Vader, this is an unexpected pleasure. We're honored by your presence. Nonny: You may dispense with the pleasantries, Commander. I'm here to put you back on schedule. Joe Richkid: I assure you, Lord Vader, my men are working as fast as they can. Nonny: Perhaps I can find new ways to motivate them. Joe Richkid: I tell you, this station will be operational as planned. Nonny: The Emperor does not share your optimistic appraisal of the situation. Joe Richkid: But he asks the impossible. I need more men. Nonny: Then perhaps you can tell him when he arrives. Joe Richkid: The Emperor's coming here? Nonny: That is correct, Commander. And he is most displeased with your apparent lack of progress. Joe Richkid: We shall double our efforts. Nonny: I hope so, Commander, for your sake. The Emperor is not as forgiving as I am. (at Tatooine) Two droids named C-3PO and R2-D2 were going to the palace of Jabba the Hutt. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: Of course I'm worried. And you should be, too. Lando Calrissian and poor Chewbacca never returned from this awful place. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: Don't be so sure. If I told you half the things I've heard about this Jabba the Hutt, You'd probably short-circuit. Then they arrived at Jabba's palace and it was quiet. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: R2, are you sure this is the right place? Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: I better knock, I suppose. (knocks on the door) There doesn't seem to be anyone there. Let's go back and tell Master Luke. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Then, a strange robot appears out of the hatch. Robot: (in Huttese) Gil: Goodness gracious me! Robot: (in Huttese) Gil: R2-D2wha bo C-3POwha ey toota odd mischka Jabba du Hutt. Robot: (in Huttese) Gil: I don't think they're going to let us in, R2. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: We'd better go. Then, the door began to open. R2-D2 and C-3PO went inside. (at Jabba's palace) Gil: R2, wait. Oh, dear! R2. R2, I really don't think we should rush into all this. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: Oh, R2! R2, wait for me! Then, there was two guards and a minion of Jabba. Bib: Die Wanna Wanga! Gil: Oh, my! Die Wanna Wauaga. We... we bring a message to your master, Jabba the Hutt. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: ...and a gift. Gift, what gift? Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Bib: Nee Jabba no badda. Me chaade su goodie. Gil: He says that our instructions are to give it only to Jabba himself. I'm terribly sorry. I'm afraid he's ever so stubborn about these sort of things. Bib: Nudd Chaa. Gil: R2, I have a bad feeling about this. The palace was full of aliens and the fat one named Jabba the Hutt Gil: Good morning. Jabba: Bo Shuda! Gil: The message, R2, the message. R2-D2 has turned on the hologram which turns out to be a Jedi Knight named Luke Skywalker. Tobias: Greetings, Exalted One. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight and friend to Captain Solo. I know that you are powerful, mighty Jabba, and that your anger with Solo must be equally powerful. I seek an audience with Your Greatness to bargain for Solo's life. Everyone: (laughs) Tobias: With your wisdom, I'm sure that we can work out an arrangement which will be mutually beneficial and enable us to avoid any unpleasant confrontation. As a token of my goodwill, I present to you a gift: these two droids. Gil: What did he say? Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Tobias: ...Both are hardworking and will serve you well. Gil: This can't be! R2, you're playing the wrong message. Jabba: There will be no bargain. Gil: We're doomed. Jabba: I will not give up my favorite decoration. I like Captain Solo where he is. They saw a man in carbonite named Han Solo. Gil: R2, look! Captain Solo. And he's still frozen in carbonite. (at the dungeon) The guards took C-3PO and R2-D2 to the dungeon. Gil: What could possibly have come over Master Luke. Is it something I did? He never expressed any unhappiness with my work. Oh! Oh! Hold it! Ohh! (at the boiler room) Another droid began talking to C-3PO. Droid: Ah, good. New acquisitions. You are a protocol droid, are you not? Gil: I am C-3PO, human-cy... Droid: Yes or no will do. Gil: Oh. Well, yes. Droid: How many languages do you speak? Gil: I am fluent in over six million forms of communication, and can readily... Droid: Splendid! We have been without an interpreter since our master got angry with our last protocol droid and disintegrated him. Gil: Disintegrated? Droid: Guard! This protocol droid might be useful. Fit him with a restraining bolt and take him back to His Excellency's main audience chamber. Gil: R2, don't leave me! Ohhh! Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Droid: You're a feisty little one, but you'll soon learn some respect. I have need for you on the master's Sail Barge. And I think you'll fit in nicely. (at the throne room) They were having a party at the throne room but one of the dancers argues with Jabba until Jabba manages to press button and she fell down. After the party was over, A mysterious bounty hunter appears with a wookiee named Chewbacca. Mysterious guppy: I have come for the bounty on this Wookiee. Gil: Oh, no! Chewbacca! Jabba: At last we have the mighty Chewbacca. Gil: Oh, uh, yes, uh, I am here, Your Worshipfulness. Uh... yes! Jabba: (in Huttese) Gil: Oh. The illustrious Jabba bids you welcome and will gladly pay you the reward of 25,000. Mysterious guppy: I want 50,000. No less. Gil: 50,000. No less. Jabba: (in Huttese) A bounty hunter named Boba Fett goes to Jabba. Gil: Uh, oh... but what, what did I say? Jabba: (in Huttese) Gil: Uh, the mighty Jabba asks why he must pay 50,000. Mysterious guppy: (in Ubese) Gil: Because he's holding a thermal detonator. The thermal detonator is like a bomb and it wasn't going to explode. Jabba: (laughs) This bounty hunter is my kind of scum. Fearless and inventive. Gil: Jabba offers the sum of 35. And I suggest you take it. Mysterious guppy: Zeebuss. Gil: He agrees! Chewbacca: (roars) Boba Fett knew there's something familiar about the mysterious bounty hunter and a man named Lando Calrissian appears. (at the dungeon) The guards took Chewbacca to the cell. END of Part 1 Category:Stories